


Five Times

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Ray wants to make it up to you.





	Five Times

You had no idea what started this. You and Ray had been sitting next to each other, chatting animately about this or that, when he suddenly went quiet. A look of curiosity had taken over his expression as he stared at you, seemingly in thought. Then, he asked if you wanted to try something different in bed. Of course - being curious yourself - you agreed. Now you were on your bed, hands twisted in Rays hair as he licked and bit your thighs as you waited for him to get to your aching cunt.

The first contact sent electricity down your spine. Ray and you had been quite vanilla in bed, and you liked it that way. You didn't need BDSM or toys in bed. All you needed was Ray. Plus, the two of you had only been intimate a few times, most just quickies to rid of stress. Now Ray was taking his time, though.

His lips got you closer and closer to your peak. You had no idea he was that good with his tongue. 

Ray pulled away when you were so close, your hands frantically trying to pull him back towards you. You were aching with the need to cum. A whine escaped your lips, eyes cracking open to look at Ray pleadingly. He sat back, a kind smile on his face as he traced circles onto your inner thighs. 

"I realized our last few times together may have not been... satisfactory for you. That was probably due to me rushing things to chase my own release. I... want to apologize and make it up to you."

Oh god, you couldn't handle him being so adorable. While he was right - you didn't cum at all during intercourse with him - you still found it enjoyable. But, you couldn't really say no when he offered you pleasure, could you? You nodded mutely, really, really wanting him to work his magic on you.

"Since we've begun our relationship, we had sex five times. I... would like to make you reach orgasm five different ways tonight."

You involuntarily shuddered at the thought. 

"Yes, please..."

With that, his fingers rubbed your clit, and after only a few rubs he had you tumbling over the edge.

He kept rubbing, much slower now, trying to draw out your orgasm.

"One."

One finger of his gently pressed into you, prodding your walls. It took you some time to grow adjusted to his fingers. Firstly, because it had been a while since the two of you had sex, and secondly, because it's been even longer since you felt fingers inside of you that weren't your own.

You couldn't come like this, and you told Ray. He hummed in thought, thumb starting to rub your clit as he inserted another finger. That was more like it. 

Fuck, he was so good with his hands. Your second orgasm approached faster, sneaking upon you and catching you completely off guard. Ray eased his fingers out of your twitching body.

"Two."

After a short breather for you, Ray ducked between your legs, lips capturing your still sensitive clit. A whimper escaped you as the steady pressure inched you closer to your orgasm. At this point your body was just screaming for more, more, more!

Another orgasm ripped from your body, making you curl in on yourself. 

"Three..."

Ray sounded out of breath, seeing you coming undone probably really did it for him.

Two more to go, you thought. 

His lips closed around your clit again, making you shiver from over stimulation.

Three fingers entered you, heightening the sensation. You were coming in seconds, eyes falling shut as you arched your back.

"Four!"

Ray took himself out of his pants, entering you quite swiftly. His cock throbbed inside of you before Ray started moving. Tears pricked at the corners of our eyes, hands clutching at Rays shoulders. His lips met yours in a passionate kiss.

His fingers found your clit again, mercilessly rubbing the little nub. 

"Too-too much!", you cried, thrashing around. It felt so good, but fuck. You couldn't handle it anymore.

"A little longer!", Ray muttered into your neck, hips meeting yours audibly. 

You came again not long after, Rays name on your lips. Ray followed suit, clutching your shaking body to his. Neither of your cared how sweaty you were, or what mess you made. 

Before you drifted off to sleep, you could hear Ray murmuring the word 'five' softly. Well, he really did make it up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
